


Endgame, But With Dinos!

by BouncyDragon



Series: LORD: Legion of Random Dinos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, And I still don't regret anything, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon sucks anyway, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, DTSWDT, Dinos make everything better, Dinosaurs, Don't Tell Steve We're Doing This Club, Eventual Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Nonsense, Ridiculous, This is so ridiculous, dragon - Freeform, endgame rewrite, i love it, messed up timeline, obviously not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: Stephen: *looks around, takes a double-take*Stephen: Are those... dinosaurs?Steve: Don't ask.Stephen: And is that... a dragon?! What's going on?Steve: His name is Gwaine and he's Loki's.Stephen: I think you really need to explain what's going on.Steve: I'd rather not? Just thinking about it gives me headaches.***(Basically what the title says. I can't think of a good summary, I'm sorry.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: LORD: Legion of Random Dinos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933141
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Endgame, But With Dinos!

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wanted to post this a bonus chapter of the original LORD story but it is quite long, so I made it a separate work.
> 
> Same things as before apply:
> 
> Don't take it too seriously. It really is just a bunch of nonsense. The dialogue is directly copied from the Tumblr post, I merely added the story around it. One chapter = one reblog of the original post. It was fun to write, the chats and this now.
> 
> Please be kind. I know it's ridiculous and stupid. But it's also just meant for fun and isn't really supposed to make any sense at all.

It was a sight like none before. So many people, all coming together to defeat a common enemy. Stephen just hoped they would be able to defeat Thanos. How were their chances anyway? They might be many but Thanos had the stones. Probably their chances were rather slim. But Stephen wouldn't let his hope be taken away. Somehow they would manage. They had to. 

He knew the Avengers had to be somewhere here, he just didn't know where (yet). He knew that even Loki was here. He didn't quite understand why they had made him a part of the Avengers but it didn't matter now. Any help was welcome. They'd need it. 

What he didn't expect though was, when everyone came through the portals, that there were also… 

"Are those… dinosaurs?" he asked, perplexed and had to make a double-take. Yes, those were definitely dinosaurs. How? Why? 

Captain America—Steve Rogers—came to stand next to him. "Don't ask," he sighed and looked very tired. 

When there was a thundering roar above them, Stephen looked up to see a huge creature fly across the sky. It looked like… But no, that couldn't be, could it? They weren't real. Or were they? He had to ask. Steve seemed to know about it, judging by his total lack of reaction. 

"And is that… a dragon?" Stephen asked. "What's going on?" 

Steve sighed and adjusted his shield. "His name is Gwaine and he's Loki's." 

Well, that only answered one question. But also opened more. How and where did Loki get a dragon? Why did he have one in the first place? Where had the dinosaurs come from? And why did the other Avengers ride some of the dinosaurs? 

Stephen turned to Steve. "I think you really need to explain what's going on." 

Steve grimaced. "I'd rather not? Just thinking about it gives me headaches." 

Stephen frowned. So there was probably more to this than he might've thought initially. Now he was even more curious. 

Suddenly the shadow of the dragon grew and soon it landed next to them. On top of it was Loki, smiling down at them. 

"Hello," he greeted them. "Everyone ready for the battle?" 

_Might as well ask him_ , Stephen thought, figuring that Loki would answer his questions. "Why is there an army of dinosaurs?" 

Before Loki could answer, Iron Man—Tony Stark—landed next to them. He opened his faceplate. "They're called LORD," Tony explained grinning. Yeah, because that answered all of Stephen's questions. Also, how had he heard him? 

"LORD?" he asked after he had rolled his eyes. 

The answer surprisingly came from Steve. " _Legion of Random Dinos_." He groaned. "Aw dammit, now I'm one of you nutjobs." 

"Welcome to the club!" Tony cheered, hugging Steve who looked anything but happy right now. 

Then suddenly a Pterodactyl landed next to Loki's dragon (damn, the size difference!). Sitting on it was someone Stephen didn't know yet. But Tony was quite helpful and told him that that was Steve's boyfriend Bucky. He had heard that name before though. 

"Which club?" Bucky asked. "DTSWDT or the Mischief Squad?" Did they all have superhuman hearing?! 

Steve frowned at him. "Mischief Squad? Also, what does DTSWDT stand for?" 

Tony, Loki and Bucky exchanged glances and then all at the same time said: "Nothing." 

Stephen decided to ignore this and addressed Loki once more. "You still didn't answer my question. WHY is there an army of dinosaurs?" 

"They're going to help us against Thanos, of course," the God told him. Fair enough but still didn't answer his questions. 

"Still doesn't really answer my question," he tried again. 

"Loki has summoned them," came the answer from behind him. Turning around, he saw Thor coming towards them on a T-Rex. "I think they will be a great help. Thanos won't know what hit him." 

"Why?" It was a very reasonable question, in Stephen's opinion. Also the only question that mattered right now. 

"Dinos make everything better," Loki answered, shrugging. That, on the other hand, wasn't a satisfying and reasonable answer. It was an answer a child would give. 

"They listen to Loki, so don't worry," Tony pointed out. That didn't make the situation better but was good to know, in case he'd be maimed by one of them. 

Stephen looked around then and saw the rest of the Avengers on dinosaurs. They were laughing and racing each other. Looking over at Steve, the leader of the Avengers looked very tired and done. Stephen got an idea why. 

He leaned over and whispered, "Do you have to deal with this every day?" 

"You have no idea," the soldier sighed. "They're usually worse." 

Stephen's eyes widened. How could it be worse than this? Okay, this wasn't actually so bad. Yet. But Stephen really doubted these people's sanity. Not Steve's, but the others'. Riding dinosaurs seemed like an unnecessary risk. Something they really couldn't afford right now. Stephen got the feeling though that these people were beyond reason. 

Another T-Rex came heading towards them. On top of it was Clint Barton. "Hey," he yelled grinning. "Let's kick some grape butt!" 

Very immature but he did have a point. They were here to fight Thanos. They shouldn't waste time by discussing why there were dinosaurs. That was a topic for after the fight, if they could still discuss it then. 

"The Hawk is right," Loki agreed and Gwaine took off into the sky again. "LET BATTLE COMMENCE!" came the rallying cry from Loki before Gwaine charged forward. 

Bucky on his Pterodactyl and Tony took off too and flew after Loki. The rest of the dinosaur-riding Avengers followed them on the ground. And the army of dinosaurs was right behind them. Stephen followed with Captain America and watched quite impressed as the Avengers and the dinosaurs (and all the other heroes and warriors) fought against Thanos and his army. It really was an epic battle. Strange but epic. 

"Huh," Stephen noted when he was able to take a breather for a moment. "The dinosaurs really are quite efficient." 

Steve grabbed him by his collar (not the cloak collar though) and stared at him intensely. "No, please," he practically begged him. "You are the only still rational person I know. Please don't leave me too!" 

_Wow, they've ruined him_ , Stephen thought. 

***

It was some time later when they were able to catch a break and regroup. Everyone had fought valiantly but there was only so much a person could fight before they reached their limits. Thanos apparently was regrouping too. He had underestimated them and Thor had been right… He hadn't known what hit him when a bunch of dinosaurs had attacked him and heroically had given their lives for the greater good. 

Stephen had saved a raptor from an attack and now the sharp-clawed fellow followed him around. It was actually quite adorable. He hated to admit it but the dinosaurs were a great help. There's something he never thought he'd say… Also, they were dinosaurs! The child in him was freaking out about having a dinosaur friend. 

But it didn't go unnoticed to him that Steve wasn't so happy about his new friend. The super-soldier threw disapproving looks in his direction. 

"I'm so, so sorry," Stephen whispered to his dinosaur friend while shooing him away. "I promise I'll be there in a sec. I just gotta deal with your Uncle Steve, he's angry." 

Stephen never knew for sure if the dinosaurs understood what was being said to them. His dinosaur tilted its head looking at him questioningly. 

Stephen turned to Steve who was standing there with his arms crossed and such a displeased expression that Stephen thought he had been ordered to the principal's office. 

For several moments, no one said anything, until Stephen burst out: "Oh don't be so dramatic!" He pointed at his jurassic friend who had trotted back to his side. "I mean, c'mon! It's a _dinosaur_! Who doesn't love dinosaurs?" He gave his friend an affectionate pat on the head. 

Steve turned away from him. "I can't even look at you right now." 

Stephen wanted to say something but was interrupted by Loki landing Gwaine right next to him. Stephen was convinced that the dinosaurs saw Gwaine as their leader. He couldn't explain why though. It kinda just made sense that they would. 

Gwaine lowered his head for Loki to climb off. "So," the God addressed Stephen. "I see you have disappointed the Captain too." 

Stephen sighed. "I guess so." 

Loki spread his arms and grinned at him. "Welcome to the club!" 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. He could understand why Steve was done with his team but on the other hand, what did he expect when one of his team was literally the God of Mischief? 

Loki leaned in closer to him. "If you want to hang out more with dinos and all sorts of mythical creatures, DTSWDT meets every Saturday in Tony's workshop at Avengers Tower," he whispered. "The password is _Petrie_. JARVIS will let you in then." 

Stephen looked at him a bit dumbfounded and watched as Loki climbed back on Gwaine.

"There's also free food and drink and official T-Shirts," Loki told him, apparently not caring about the Captain hearing him anymore. "Or whatever you'd like clothing-wise. Toodles." Then he flew off again. 

Stephen looked after him, straining his neck doing so. His cloak poked him and Stephen knew what he meant to say. 

"Huh," he said and gave his dinosaur friend (he needed a name for him) a few gentle pats on the head. "Well, I guess that's worth checking out." 

To his side, he heard a frustrated groan. He looked over and saw that Steve had thrown his arms up in frustration. 

"HAS EVERYBODY GONE COMPLETELY MAD!?" he yelled to the sky. 

Out of nowhere came Iron Man flying and hovered a few feet above the ground. He raised his faceplate and grinned first at Stephen and then at Steve. 

"You should've seen him on Titan, Cap. Then you wouldn't be asking that," he said and winked at Stephen. 

Stephen cringed and glared at him. Did he have to bring that up? Also, what did it matter? This was an alternate timeline.

A huge shadow fell over them and Stephen looked up to see Loki on Gwaine there. 

"What does he mean?" he asked Stephen. 

Stephen, obviously, stayed silent and looked at Tony who lowered the faceplate again and flew away. Loki frowned and looked at Stephen more intensely. 

"What does he mean?" 

Stephen still didn't say anything. Loki didn't look too pleased. Should Tony face the consequences of his comment. And he would. 

Loki gave Gwaine some sort of signal and then the dragon flew after Tony at an incredible speed. 

"COME HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT HAPPENED ON TITAN?!" he yelled after Tony. 

Stephen didn't pity the man right now. Being the target of Loki's anger seemed like a very bad idea. He just hoped he wouldn't have to experience it as well. 

***

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO UTTERLY STUPID?!" 

Okay, Stephen did become the target of Loki's anger. And boy, he was _terrifying_. Even more so because he was on Gwaine, hovering several feet over Stephen. And Stephen guessed that Gwaine could sense that Loki was angry because his look was just as angry. Stephen was in serious trouble here. 

Tony was in the air near Loki but for now kept silent, just as Stephen and the Captain. There wasn't anything they could say right now. Loki wouldn't let them anyway. 

"GIVING UP THE TIME STONE!" Loki kept on yelling. "TONY WASN'T IN ANY DANGER! HE'S UNDER MY PROTECTION! HE WOULD'VE SURVIVED ANYWAY!" 

"WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT, NOW DID I?" Stephen yelled back now. Why was Loki yelling anyway? Sure, he was angry, but he could be angry at a reasonable volume. 

"HE WOULD'VE TOLD YOU, IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LISTENED!" 

"Why are you yelling, Loki?" Steve asked now. 

Loki looked at him and frowned. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LOUD THE SOUND OF THESE WINGS ACTUALLY IS RIGHT NOW?" 

They didn't sound loud to Stephen but he also wasn't directly next to them. Or maybe Loki was going deaf. He had talked to them while on the dragon earlier and hadn't yelled then. Maybe the wings were only loud now because Loki was angry and Gwaine therefore too, so he was flapping his wings in anger? Did that make any kind of sense? Why bother wondering about it now? There were more important things to worry about than the volume of dragon wings. Again one of those things Stephen had never thought would go through his mind. 

"ALSO," Loki continued, "YELLING SEEMS APPROPRIATE IN THIS SITUATION!" Okay, fair point. 

Tony finally took action and tried to calm his raging boyfriend. He flew closer and opened his faceplate. 

"Babe, it's alright. We will defeat Thanos," he tried. 

But apparently Loki wasn't done with him yet either. "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" 

Tony looked at him slightly shocked but didn't say anything. He knew there'd be more, and he was right. 

Loki fully turned towards Tony. "YOU ALWAYS GET SO MAD AT ME WHEN I PUT MYSELF IN DANGER! BUT WHEN YOU DO IT, IT'S OKAY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED ON TITAN UNTIL NOW!" 

Tony was quiet for a moment. When he spoke, Stephen had to really carefully listen or he would've missed it. 

"I thought you were dead…" 

Loki actually scoffed. That seemed a little insensitive to Stephen. Tony had a good point. It must've been hard for him to think his love was dead. 

"WHO AM I, STARK?! WHO?!" Loki yelled at Tony but Stephen heard something else than anger in his voice. He just couldn't place it. "YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I'M FUCKING HARD TO KILL! AND I'M ALSO BAD AT ACTUALLY STAYING DEAD!"

Next to Stephen, Thor inhaled sharply. "Oh boy, he's called him Stark," he whispered. "Someone is in trouble." 

"I SWEAR, IF YOU PULL ANY SELF-SACRIFICING SHIT TODAY, I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL RESURRECT YOU AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!" they heard Loki. That was an interesting threat, and he probably meant it literally. 

Tony wasn't able to respond to that anymore because Loki just flew off. Stephen wondered how exactly he flew the dragon. Were there specific signs? Did they talk? Was there something like a dragon language? And if so, was Loki able to speak and understand it? 

Tony landed next to them, looking like a kicked puppy. "He's never been that mad at me before…," he mumbled sadly. 

Tony was quiet for a few moments, in which Stephen figured he was contemplating what to do now. Stephen wondered if Loki would even be mad at him for long. They seemed to fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Considering that, Stephen could understand why Loki was so mad at Tony. 

"Thor!" Tony suddenly exclaimed. "How can I make it up to him?" 

Thor looked at him rather surprised and a bit lost. Then he shrugged. "Why are you asking me?" he answered. "You know him better than I do." 

Stephen frowned at him. Didn't he always claim that Loki was his brother, no matter what, and he loved him? Shouldn't he know him then? 

"Ah fuck!" Tony whined and then flew after Loki. "LOKI! WAIT! I'M SORRY!" he yelled but Stephen doubted that the Trickster could hear him. 

***

"I am inevitable," Thanos said and once again snapped his fingers. 

But nothing happened. 

Of course not. 

Thanos looked at the Infinity Gauntlet confused, and then over to Tony kneeling on the ground, bloody and bruised and with the infinity stones glowing on his hand. Everybody stared, holding their breath. It was like time stood still. 

"And I… am… Iron Man," Tony said, sounding exhausted but determined. 

It would all end here. Tony would reverse the snap and things would go back to how they used to be. And Thanos would be gone. This was the end. 

Before he could do the snap though, Loki appeared next to him and took his hand. Tony looked at him surprised and then watched as one after another took each other's hands, forming a chain. Tony smiled softly. 

"You are not alone, love," Loki told him, smiling and gently squeezed his hand. Tony's smile grew. "Also, I told you no self-sacrificing shit," Loki added then. 

It caused Peter, who was holding his hand, to chuckle. Tony raised an eyebrow and then chuckled too. 

Loki turned his face to Thanos, who stood there looking stunned. "Didn't expect that, huh, you big ugly grape?" he mocked him, causing some of the people to snicker. 

"We – are – Avengers!" he added after a pause, sounding just as exhausted but determined as Tony. And proud. He was part of the team he had once fought. He was accepted and appreciated. He had redeemed himself. He was, if he liked it or not, a hero. 

Tony grinned at him and then snapped his fingers. The power of the stones ran through all of them. It was like a tingling but it hurt. None of them would go unharmed but they'd live. They'd all live to see another day. 

Thanos disintegrated with a shocked expression still plastered on his face. Silence fell over the battlefield and for several long moments nobody said or did anything. 

"It's… It's over?" Tony asked breathlessly then and held on tightly to Loki's hand. 

"Yes, it is," Loki confirmed and let go of Peter's hand to wrap his arms around Tony and kiss him. "We won," he whispered as he rested their foreheads together. 

Everyone was silent. All were letting it sink in that they had won. Against all odds, they had prevailed and won. 

Steve held Bucky close to him. He too had suffered from the loss of his partner. But he had gotten him back and he would never let him go again. He understood the emotions Tony and Loki went through very well, and as much as they annoyed him at times, he was happy for both of them. And he was glad that they both were still here, alive and kicking. 

Thor smiled seeing his brother show such raw emotion and affection. Loki didn't do that often. The games he and Tony played while with the others were just that, games. Meant to annoy their friends. But Thor knew that in private they weren't like that. Well, at least not the majority of the time. Probably. He couldn't _truly_ know but he just had the feeling that he was right. 

He was happy for his brother. The Norns knew that Loki deserved happiness and love, and he had finally found it. Tony and Loki were meant for each other. They were perfect together. They brought out the best in each other and completed each other. More importantly, they understood each other, even without words. 

Thor envied Loki a bit for what he had. 

Loki couldn't bear losing Tony. Just like Tony couldn't bear losing Loki. They were two halves of a whole. One felt lost without the other. So incomplete. But they hadn't lost each other. They were still here. They were alive. They still had each other and all their dreams. The future was bright and full of love. And mischief. 

The moment was rudely interrupted when Captain Marvel—Carol Danvers—did a hero-landing next to them. Loki couldn't resist shooting here a glare. They were having a moment! A very important one at that! 

Carol looked at them and crossed her arms. "You know you could've just let me do the snap." 

Loki rolled his eyes. "This has more meaning. It's legendary." 

"Fair enough," Carol acknowledged. 

Loki opened his mouth to say something else, possibly about how she had ruined their moment, but then he spotted something red behind Carol and beamed. 

"Goose! Buddy!" he exclaimed and the Flerken came running to him. Loki let go of Tony and picked the cat-look-alike up to cuddle him. 

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. He loved Loki more than anything but it really annoyed him that he had to share him with his pets. More often than not, Loki would forget Tony to spend time with his fluffy companions. Yes, that's right. They had gotten two cats. So Tony had to share his boyfriend with a dragon, a lizard and two cats. They were named _Machiavelli_ and _Shakespeare_ , by the way, because why not? And occasionally, Tony also had to share him with Goose. Of course. 

Okay, to be fair, Tony wasn't annoyed for long. Usually just a few brief moments. Because whenever Loki interacted with his pets or Goose, he was fucking adorable. So silly and giddy. And childish, frankly. But Tony loved seeing him like that. It meant he was comfortable. 

So, to be honest, Tony didn't really mind that he had to share his boyfriend. He knew that, no matter what, if he needed him, Loki would be right by his side. Just like he had been today. 

"How?" Steve suddenly asked, pulling Tony from his thoughts. Steve stared at Loki cuddling Goose with an expression of plain confusion. "Fury lost an eye!" 

Carol shrugged and smiled. "Goose loves Loki." 

"No surprise there," Tony said, smiling affectionately at his boyfriend cuddling the Flerken (however had he managed to gain the creature's trust?). Really, it was no surprise. Loki was exceptional with all kinds of animals and creatures. The story about the horse wasn't true though; Tony had asked. 

Tony put his arms around Loki's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Can we go home now?" he asked quietly. "I'm tired." 

Loki smiled softly at him but then grinned and abruptly stood up. "But we need to celebrate!" He turned to his brother. "THOR! ASGARDIAN FEAST!" he yelled. 

Thor's expression was one of utter delight and yes, even giddiness. Whatever Loki meant by what he had said, it made Thor cheer. "OH YES!" 

Tony had no idea what Loki meant by 'Asgardian Feast' but he had the feeling that it probably involved a lot of alcohol. 

***

So, Asgardian Feast was meant literally. 

Thor and Loki had turned the common floor of Avengers Tower into a feast hall. No one had been allowed on the common floor for hours until the princes had finished preparing everything. 

Tony had never seen Asgard before it had been destroyed but he knew a lot from Loki, who seemed to be sad that Tony would never be able to visit Asgard. Which was probably why the common floor now resembled exactly how Loki had described the feast hall in Asgard's palace. All gold and plants Tony had never seen before decorating the ceiling and walls. Instead of electric light, there were actual candelabra and chandeliers. The flickering light of the candles gave it all a very warm, homely (and medieval) atmosphere.

A large round table was in the middle of the room, decked with various foods, more than anyone could ever eat. Not even all of them would be able to finish this! There were also kegs of what Tony assumed was mead and wine and some "normal" alcohol. 

In the middle of the round table a fireplace was set up. It reminded Tony a bit about those French Asterix comics. From what he knew, feasts on Asgard had been held at a long table, not a round one. Loki said he preferred this because it made everyone equal, no one was at the head of the table, no one was better or more important than someone else. Very "King Arthur". He still had a point. 

Anyway, Thor and Loki looked very proud and pleased with their work. Loki had assured Tony that he'd have his undivided attention tonight. No dragons or lizards or cats, or Flerkens. Just Tony. 

Everyone gathered at the table and it was Loki who opened the feast by holding a short victory speech. 

They celebrated for hours. They ate and drank and laughed. All the tension was gone. All the fear. The threat was gone and they could live in peace. They could love and be happy and enjoy the next sunrise. And the next. And the next. 

It was well after midnight, the celebration still going and not showing any signs of ending any time soon, when Loki took Tony up to the roof. They looked up to the stars for a long time, Tony safely in Loki's arms. And then Loki retrieved something out of one of his pocket dimensions. Tony knew exactly what it was and there was no hesitation. So he took the golden apple from Loki and ate it. He could feel its effect immediately. He felt more alive, full of energy, younger and like he could climb a mountain with his bare hands. 

He smiled up at Loki. This was all he had ever hoped for and more. A life with Loki, millennia of them being together. He could see it. It wasn't just a dream, a fantasy, anymore. It was true now. 

They returned to the feast some time later and from the look Thor gave him, Tony knew that the Thunderer was aware of what had transpired on the roof. He got more proof of that when Thor hugged both him and Loki. Usually it would've made Tony's bones crack alarmingly but not this time. Tony grinned. 

The celebration carried on for days. There was never really a break. Well, this victory deserved a grant celebration. They had eliminated great evil and had saved the universe. They knew that the peace wouldn't last for them but they didn't worry. They were still here and as long as there was breath in their lungs, they would fight for Earth, for their home, for the ones they loved and held dear. 

Because that's what they did. What they'd always do. 

Because they were Avengers. 

But for now, they could celebrate their victory, spend time with their loved ones and enjoy the peace while it lasted. They could finally take a breath of relief and rest. 

***

Two years later, Tony asked Loki to marry him. They had a double-wedding with Steve and Bucky at Avengers Tower. It was spectacular and the happiest day of their lives. 

Tony and Loki decided to move away from New York. They moved to Norway but not New Asgard. Instead they had a large estate somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by dense forests and only a small walk downhill was a lake. It was perfect. Quiet and private. 

They still had Gwaine and Scaley the lizard and their two cats and their family was about to grow because Loki was pregnant (yes, he could get pregnant). Forget earlier, this was Tony's happiest day, the birth of his son. They named him Merlin, because why not? 

Occasionally, Carol visited and left Goose with them. Tony could see it happening that one day the Flerken wouldn't want to come with Carol anymore when she picked him up. But he also was convinced that Carol wouldn't mind because she knew Goose was in good hands. 

Steve had officially retired from the Avengers. He and Bucky had bought a house outside of New York and had adopted a baby girl which they had named Hope. They had also gotten a dog and had named him Rex. 

The rest of the Avengers were still active, with some new additions in the form of Peter Parker and some Inhumans. 

LORD resided on an inhabited island somewhere in the Caribbean which Loki kept hidden with a spell. Tony thought it would become a new Bermuda Triangle but Loki assured that that wouldn't happen. Only time would tell. 

Some dinosaurs still lived at Avengers Tower and helped when needed. Clint was their new commander and he loved it. He missed the old days though, the glory days of DTSWDT and the Mischief Squad. But he also understood why Tony and Loki had moved away, or Steve and Bucky. He was happy for them. They deserved it. He had his family back and was happy as well. His kids loved to play with the dinosaurs. His wife hadn't been okay with it in the beginning but now she didn't mind anymore. Two velociraptors stayed at Clint's farm and served as guard dogs. Well, guard dinos. 

Natasha came to Norway as much as possible because she was Merlin's godmother. Also, she and Bruce were dating, but technically nobody knew about that. 

Stephen had kept the dinosaur he had made friends with during the battle and had named him Stark. Apparently, the dinosaur was smart, mischievous and very stubborn. And also had taken a liking to coffee. 

Thor divided his time between New Asgard and New York. Being a leader was hard work but he had Loki as an advisor. And he actually also listened to what his little brother had to say. It was thanks to Loki that the remaining Asgardians had finally settled in their new home. 

They might have scattered but the Avengers were still there when needed. This team was an ideal that lived on. Even if some have moved on, others remained to continue the work. Because the world would always need heroes. 

The important thing though is, that they all were happy. 

_All was well._

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments appreciated but again, please be kind.


End file.
